Technical Field
The present invention relates to migration, and more particularly to live virtual machine migration quality of service.
Description of the Related Art
Server virtualization continues to rain widespread adoption across industries with an ever-increasing level of virtual machine (VM) proliferation. As a consequence, dynamic, distributed resource management of VMs distributed across virtualized systems has emerged as a fundamental challenge where VMs need to be migrated across servers for resource balancing, performance, and power optimization goals. One key enabler and a prominent point of optimization, for such distributed resource management (DRM) techniques is live migration of VMs. Live migration refers to transferring an active VM from one server to another with an imperceptible disruption. For efficient, agile DRM and live migration, VM mobility the relative latency and overhead of moving VMs across hosts) is an important concern.
Existing quality of service (QoS) approaches almost exclusively focus on local resource management. This is referred to as steady state—“how to allocate resources among co-located VMs?” However, QoS measures are not reflected during migration. This is referred to as transitional state—“how to reflect similar QoS measures during VM migration?” A major pitfall with existing stead-state-only QoS specifications is that either there is no end-to-end QoS guarantee or rigid virtualization is applied to prevent any DRM actions.